The Moon
The Moon is a celestial object revolving around Earth in the Dragon Ball universe just like its real life counterpart. Its significance is that it has caused some Saiyans to transform into their Great Ape form and has been destroyed two times and revived one time. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. Saiyans may transform into a Great Ape at any time here. *Carol Aurelia *Pokus Battle Carol Aurelia *Health: 346,000/346,000 *Speed: 585 (950.625) *Strength: 856 (1,070) *Fatigue: 455/800 *Effects: Streamlined Combat Clothes Speed, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Great Ape Speed/Strength Pokus *Level: 54 *Health: 119,219/570,625 *Speed: 654 (817.5) *Strength: 657 *Max Fatigue : 920/1250 *Power Level: 14,107,375,573,242,187,500 *Effects: Swordmaster Combat Gloves, One Katana, Carbon Poly Fiber Frame Fight to 1 HP! *The moonlight shines on Carol's sword, the runes on it glowing a brilliant red as it augments her abilities. Alien Transformations Active Saiyan Transformations Active Ape Active Saiyan 4 Active. She then just slashes at Pokus 20 times. 15 hit, 451,406 damage. *Pokus just stares as he is slashed, losing sense he creates a Ki Sword and slashes 10 times with it, on the eleventh Letting out a Sword Energy Slice, followed by Illusion Slash, Bleeding Slash, and an Energy Slash. He ends with 5 Evil Impulses, then materializes a Senzu Bean and eats it. RP Area Ultimate vs Loke As Loke slammed into the surface of the moon, the ground around him, until the wave finally stopped. When it did, Loke was nearly 15 feet under ground, with debris covering him. Ultimate slowly landed on the moon, walking up to the create the Kamehameha and Loke had made and looking down, feeling Loke still alive in there. "Come on Loke, there's no time for you to be going to sleep." Loke heard his father, but didn't respond. He could feel himself slowly starting to transform into a form he'd never been in before. Along with it, he felt himself slowly beginning to become very angry, unable to help it for some reason. As Loke finally snapped and his rage overwhelmed him, he let out an immense burst of energy, visible even from earth in the day time. The Large energy output was enough to send Ultimate flying back a few feet, wondering just what kind of power he was feeling from his son. As the black smoke and red aura slowly dimmed to just barely linger to Loke's body, it was clear that he had changed. His skin was darker now, and his eyes were burning hot red, unable to see his pupils anymore. His chest was slightly revealed, seeming to have what looked to be a circle with cracks along the sides as if something was going to be taken out soon. His hair was as spiky as that of a Super saiyan 2, but had changed from white, to black with red lines along it. He stared at his father demonsly, showing that some of his dormant demon strength had seemingly been awakened after the damage had been done. "What the...." Ultimate said, staring in shock at his sons sudden transformation. Loke, without a word, charged his father at unbeliveable speeds, ready to continue their fight. Battle Pause Abrah and Kabra would then turn around to see Hokus flying towards the moon before turning to their opponents. "We must go now. It was nice battling you. Hokus lands and looks at Pto and Moeru. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Oh, we're doin' greaaat. Beati'n up your bodyguards, seeing that your sooo powerful, we figured you didn't need these two. So you two can consider yourselves...fired." Pto puts his hands over his head and starts charging his X-Bolt. Hokus chuckles a bit. "They're only weak because I went on ahead of them. That's why I told them to get stronger. But hey, if you want a challenge. Here I am." Tsurugi would then land on Moon Pto stops charging his X-Bolt and looks at Tsurugi "Hey looky there, it's guy. Another goon of yours, Hokus?" "More like a friend than a goon. Unlike my henchmen, he has his own free will." Hokus replies. Tsurugi would then simply ignore Pto as he realizes that he's too weak to waste time with, as he speaks to Hokus "Hanging around with bunch of stumbling amateur hours i see?" "Yea, well forget you too, sir." Pto put his hands down Hokus would then laugh at the two's bickering. "Oh, I only came to check on the henchmen, anything after that is up to them." "Oh, look! A weak chump's talking big" Tsurugi would then imply. "Atleast it's better than let you talk to me like I'm beneath you, you pompous retard." Hokus sneaks away while they argue. Like any good character. "Hah, you want me to stop talking this way? Then get better then me. Show me what that 'Saiyan Strength' looks like. You short-tailed freak." Tsurugi smirks as he turns his attention to Pto. Before realizing that PTO is not worth his time "Well, leave. You are waste of time." he says "You beneath me? You are not even worth my time, weakling." he says before leaving moon. Pto watches Tsurugi leave."Dumbhole. He actually thinks strength is everything. I'm guessing he's one of those "all brawn no brains" type of guys. Suck for him. Now were did that sneaky son of a gun go?" The next day Starr lands on the moon after his battle with his mother."My mother is so strong...I must try even harder" Starr begins to meditate. Aaron looks at Hokus down in Hell. Aaron has grown stronger during his training with Gianor on the Bloody Pond. "Hokus, you are sure this will take me to back to earth?" Aaron asks. "I am sure of it" Says Hokus. Aaron looks at the portal, and then looks around hell."Won't miss this place..." Aaron says as he jumps through the portal. He is transported to the moon. As always,Tsurugi didn't seemed to do anything special except of making clones and charging Lightning cutter through them. "Cutting down fakes I see?" Pto walks up to him "Fighting yourself to surpass yourself is better than fighting someone inferior than you" Tsurugi says as he summons 5 of his clones to battle with. Pto is annoyed, "Sure, fine, whatever. Seen Hokus or anyone?" "No, he was in North City the last time i saw him before he left" Tsurugi implies. "Why you ask?" "Got nothin' better to do. Stuck on this blasted Moon with no one on it." Pto kicks a moonrock. "Speaking of Hokus, I just saw him back in hell, and I wouldn't say there isn't no one on the moon Pto" Aaron says as he arrives to his friends. Starr feels an energy similar to his but stronger. "Dad?" Starr walks over to Tsurugi, Pto and Aaron. "AARON!" He yells. He rushes him with anger and sadness. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE A$$HOLE!?" Aaron looks at Starr coming at him with a fierce punch."Hmm..." Aaron catches the punch easily. "I love you too son." He smiles and then pulls Starr into a hug. "I love you too Dad, I don't want you to leave again though..." Starr says with tears swelling. Aaron wipes his tears."Starr, I have to leave one more time after this, and then i'll never leave again. But I need you to get the Dragon Balls." Aaron says sadly. Starr looks up to him. "Yes sir! You'll be alive and healthy in no time at all!" Aaron and Starr laugh in happiness at there love filled reunion. Tsurugi noticed that one of his best friend has returned as he says with yet sarcastic voice, "Welcome back to Earth, Weakling" he says "weakling" as intentional joke. "So, how was your trip to hell? Had fun being bored?" Aaron laughs at Tsurugi's joke. "It was fun, I'm gonna compete in the Otherworld tournament, and it will be fun" Pto has a flashback of his own father leaving him when he was a teen and has never seen him since. "What brings you guys here?" Tsurugi sighs before saying "Well then, show me what you've learned there." Aaron gets into a fighting stance. "I've gotten stronger, Pto, Starr let's show Tsurugi what we are made of!'' Starr gets into one as well. "Right!" Tsurugi sighs as his clones disperses. "I hope you won't disappoint me" Pto gets into a fighting stance. "It's about time." Post-Battle RP Tsurugi sees Pto, Aaron and Starr falling unconciously, he looks at Aaron before planning to leave... Pto catches his breath. "Well, I knew we couldn't beat you, but...it was a good try anyway. We did good...guy? Pto was refering to Aaron. "We're gonna have to fight another, maybe when we're not nearly dying." Starr looks over at Tsurugi, and watches him eyeing his father. Tsurugi is being suspicious. Judging the way he is looking at Aaron, and the way he used much more on him in battle, he is planning something.Pto also seems to be clueless of Aaron's name.Go figure... ''Starr thinks to himself. Aaron looks over at Pto."Just in case you forgot, my name is Aaron. But yea, we did good, and we will have to fight Tsurgi again sometime." Aaron says. He looks over a Tsurugi."Where are you going." He asks. "Oh well look who's talking" Tsurugi implies "The guy of yesterday who was showing off is now begging to feet" Tsurugi then turns to Aaron "... To... finish my project" He says as his Mangekyo reverts back to Sharingan as he shows evil grin. "What are you gonna turn yourself into a robot too?" Pto wipes some blood off his head."And why would you just flat out tell us about your project? I mean that seems really...dumb." Starr focuses more on Tsurugis thoughts. He begins to read his mind on his plan with his new Cybernetic replacement Alyra put in after their training. ''What are you planning Tsurugi...''Starr thinks "Oh my" Starr says under his breath as he gasps. He looks over to Pto and Aaron. "I know what his so called 'Project' is!" Starr yells to them Aaron looks over to Starr in astonishment. "Huh. What is it" Aaron asks intrigued Pto is intringued aswell."If it's robots I'm gonna be so pissed." Tsurugi speaks to Pto "I have a policy not to discuss that topic with anyone it doesn’t concern, especially worthless people. Plus, i never told you about my plan, senseless saiyan. Besides, even if you get p!ssed, you will end up dying if you try to fight with me" He then notices Starr bluffing since he countered Starr's technique just now "I'll be amazed to know that for myself. Tell me, what my project is" he says while closing his eyes and chuckling. Starr looks over to Aaron and Pto. "His project is b!tches, robot b!tches. But Aaron defeated them in his sleep. Crisis averted." Aaron looks at Starr with interest. ''That was a load of bs and I know it Pto is confused. "Robots finally know how to mate? And Iwho the H fights in their sleep? Not any Saiyan I know." Tsurugi feels confused before saying "I know English, not gibberish. Please do translate it in English" He then says "Don't push yourself if you can't act smart, weakling saiyan" Pto is sort of annoyed. "There you go again. Every minute you always say that 'im weak'. you dont think I already know that? And besides what's wrong with being weak, it's not like i've got anything to prove. it doesn't matter how strong you are. It's what you do with that strength that matters. And right now your just boasting your strength for no reason. What do you think I care that I am weak? No. I do not. My father told me "Strength is what make men blind. Be a better man." And i'm guessing you dont care, huh?" Tsurugi mutters "Just where i wanted it..." he then says "That is obvious. I wasn't implying that you're weak, since it is obvious, i call you by that as your nickname. And i'm not boosting my strength, i have all the strength a man could possibly have. My goal is not to achieve strength, but to do what i exist to do" he then says "I've planned it from the beginning..." As he casts Legendary Possession on him making him go unconcious. He then thinks "Ah, i can finally get rid of a loud-mouth" as he flies away. Pto's mind Pto is an a dark,abyssmal place."Once again, I find myself here. In the dark. And when there is darkness, there is a villain." A dark figure appears from beside Pto."Beaten I see." "That obvious, huh?" The figure nods "Quite. You and I both know you don't belong here.The others ridicule you for your weakness. The others dont want you. Why torment yourself anyfurther?" "I'm not here for the others. I'm here to do my father's biding." "The same father who left you to die amongst your race? Some father. You've always done what your father always wanted you to do. Why dont you do what you want to do for a change?" Pto shakes his head. "'Cause I don't know what I want." "I beg to differ." The figure hands him Mercy and puts itin Pto's hand."There is a better place for you. A place where your family and friends await for you. Bring Mercy upon yourself. There is nothing for you here." Pto looks up at the figure. "Who said I wanted anything?" Pto stabs the figure. The figure wails in agony and tries disappears. As the figure was dispersing, Tsurugi appears behind him thrusting that figure with his sword before saying to Pto "The these Mangekyo eyes of mine, I can look through inside of a soul!" he then says "Dark Pto, isn't it? This saiyan may be weak at current state..." he implies "However, he has the will to turn his weaknesses into his powers! Although he failed to beat me, but he has potential to beat anyone. Now get out of his sight! You can't control him or corrupt his mind! Now Disappear!" "Y-y-you... ba*tard!" The figure would say before dispersing. "Besides." Pto unsheathes his sword."Not really my style." Pto wakes up."How am I not dead yet?" "Like i said, with these Mangekyo of mine, i can see through the soul. I've seen through your soul and reached that Darkness in your soul to finally make it perish to death." Tsurugi says "You weren't really dead, you were left out unconcious, but with my Jutsus i've healed you." For once Tsurugi would seem kind and acted not much evil. Aaron and Starr enjoy waffles. Pto gets up. "Thanks. But he is not gone yet, but thanks to you he wont be back for a while. "Darkness always has an opposition and you can't stay in the Light forever". But by that I may be a stronger influence on myself than he is." Pto puts hishand out for a hand shake. Back in Pto's mind, Tsurugi shakes his hand before dispersing saying, "I hope you don't turn into the scum i've become..." He says his final words while dispersing "Never let darkness possess you..." Pto looks a bit depressed."I wish it was that easy..." Pto slowly walks away. The saiyan knight reaches his peak After taking Elicia back home bastion instant transmissions himself and knight to the moon preparing rapidly for the transformation "well lets hope this is more pleasent than monarchs" Knight throws off his jacket and undoes his belt, his tail reaching out before he is struck by a sharp pain. "Wha-what?" He feels it again and clenches in pain, his white tail swirling around violently. "the transformation has begun give it a second and your mind will become like a raging beast" he enters his fighting stance materialising his blades as defender gauntlets "if you can regain your senses you will reach a new level" "Gah! I will never be a puppet, not again!" He screamed out, "No! Not again!" He clenched in tighter, pain spreading around him before he began to grow in size, white fur covering his entire body while he roared in pain. Bastion looks uncomfortable hearing knight be caused that pain "i am sorry knight i hate to see this pain again, but sadly this si the only way for you to attain this power" He growled viciously, before he stood up slowly, growing even more and turning into his great ape form. He roared loudly, a mindless, primal roar. "and there goes his mind, guess all i can do is hope he can fight through this and reclaim himself" Bastion keeps knights attention prepared to dodge and or block his attacks. Knight's Great Ape looks stunned and suddenly goes flying back. It struggles to get back up, it then fires off an energy wave at the location it came from, seeming as if it had gone insane. A shadow passed over Bastion, gigantic, bigger then the ape, it goes flying into the ape, hitting the beat in the gut. Bastion looks around keeping his guard up "O-k I have no clue what just happened there" The Ape appears to grab an invisible beast by the neck and throw him off, the Ape struggles to stand back up, it fires another beam, making contact with the beast as it blocks the beam. "ok 1 gaint ape that i can deal with, 2 gaint apes its a push but i can handle it. HOWEVER 2 gaint apes fighting and one is invisable yeah no like hell i'm letting that happen" he brings out his wings launching himself at breakneck speed colliding with the invisable beast and knight grabbing them both by the arms "GO DOWN YOU STUBBORN APES" he shouts defaintly while performing a judo throw on the invasable beast making it crash in a heap before turning to knight and repeating the judo throw causing it to land on the beast. The shadow'd version grabs the Ape by the throat and forces it's mouth open. A black wind rushes into his mouth before his eyes change yellow and he slowly sits up, "Ow" Bastion is still in the throwing position looking confused "uh did i just judo throw a gaint ape? better question did i just judo throw a gaint ape and not film it... damn it that would have been gold" Knight slowly changes back to his normal size, changed into his SSJ4 form but instead of red fur, his is white. He groans in pain, "Ow.... Why?!" Bastion feeds knight a senzu bean "hehhehheh yeah sorry about that, last time i did this i got flattened by a fist and stomped into a crater, once the pain subsides you did it knight you made it" Knight jumps up with a smile. "Sensei, I have a theory, but I must meditate on it first, you'll be able to find me in the Wu Shi Academy" He spoke before flying away, returning to his normal self. Category:Locations Category:Space Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Space Battle Grounds Category:Space RP Areas